Wildfire 3
by Padme4000
Summary: The Third installment of Wildfire. What has life got installed for them this time. ...abandoned...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot nothing else in the verse.

-----

She was walking through corridors she knew all to well to talk to her father about a certain matter seeing him she shouted "Why is Vaako still alive after all this time father I thought he would have been killed after you became Lord Necromonger. Although he is stronger than I thought he would be after all he survived a dagger and six claws dug deep inside him."

The Lord Necromonger looked upon his twenty one year old daughter "That would be a question you should ask your mother but she's not here right now."

---- Many Planets Away ----

Jen was not a happy woman especially since she got caught while trying to get in a triple max prison which was much more different than Riddick had described.

When she was dumped in 'her' cell she laughed which caused some convicts to look at her strangely and one to enter the room "What's a pretty little thing like you doing cooped up in a slam like this."

As soon as his hands touched skin he was flipped to the floor and had six claws in his heart.

Jen stood up turned to look at the other convicts then at her hands where her claws was only seconds ago deep in the mans chest "Anyone know where I can find Kyra or do any of you want to end up like your friend here."

_Been along time since I struck fear into so many people at once_

_**Remind me why we're here**_

_To get Kyra's ass out of slam again_

_**She can manage on her own you know**_

_Riddick told me she would all the help she could get in this slam_

_**Well now we need the help not just Kyra **_

_I know seems this slam got some new upgrading not exactly what I wanted to see when I got here_

_**More people to kill and a challenge just what I love**_

Jen grinned looking at every convict she could see _Yeah me too._

---- Same Slam but at the Dinner Hall three hours later ----

Kyra looked at her plate which had some sludge on it which these people called food then heard a familiar voice say "Kid look at what you get me into."

Kyra grinned totally forgetting about the sludge called food.

---- Back on the Necro Ship ----

Sweat was glistening on her body after the vigorous amount of training she just did.

During her training she never noticed the person watching her until "It's hard to believe you of all people nearly killed me especially since you don't have any skills."

Turning around in a rage Jackie smirked "Still in a huff that a five year old nearly killed you _Vaako._"

Jackie couldn't react fast enough when he shoved her into a wall in more of a rage than she was only seconds before.

_Wow he's stronger than I thought, nice muscles too_

_**Fight back**__** and stop thinking of him more than your enemy **_

_Nah but I will fight if it means I get closer to him_

_**You nearly killed**__** him once why not finish him here and now**_

_I don't want too_

---- Back At Slam ----

Outside in the only area the sun would shine on the convicts Jen looked at a big hole which was closed at the moment.

Kyra came up beside her and asked "You're not thinking of trying his plan are you?"

"The slam may have changed but that hasn't." Looking at the hole again she told Kyra " The plan will work all we have to do is get chucked down that thing."

Kyra began talking about how the plan wouldn't work as they would expect it to happen again since Riddick escaped but Jen was concentrating on a voice on the ledge above them.

"So why did you hide your face from the convict you brought in earlier?"

The next voice was the one she was concentrating on "Didn't want her to recognise me that's also why I wanted her out of the room before I talked with the Boss around here."

"You met her before?"

The voice laughed then said something she did not want to believe "She left me to die on that planet like the rest of them did but what she and the others didn't know was that I had a lot of light on me including something else."

"What?"

Just as he said something Kyra knocked her making her lose her concentration on the voice also making her miss what he said next. Looking at Kyra she asked "Did you have to do that?"

"You were looking into space…"

Interrupting her in mid speech Jen told her "I was listening to the merc who brought me in who is above us at this very moment but you made me loose my concentration."

Concentrating again she heard him finish "It wasn't long before a ship came by and picked me up, about the right time as well. I nearly died."

Jen dragged Kyra to a vent they found and waited for her to go in it first then followed her into it.

The vent led to a room which had a bolted door meaning no one was getting in the room unless they went through the vent but all the men where too big to fit in the vent so the room became theirs during their stay at the slam.

Kyra fell asleep not too long after getting in the room saying she was tired from all the days before they found that room.

Jen was just sitting there looking at one of the walls trying to figure out whose voice that was when all of a sudden it clicked;

_SHIT_

_**SHIT**_

_It can't be he died_

_**Apparently not**_

_Those things got him_

_**Apparently he had more light than we all thought he had**_

_Bastard_

_**Seems he wants his revenge**_

_What by sending me to a place he knows Riddick would have told me about_

_**I didn't say he wanted it on you**_

_You mean he wants revenge on the guy who owns this slam_

_**Who better to get you off and out of this place he knows that**_

_I kill the boss to escape and he gets his revenge on both him and me_

_**How's that**_

_He hurts everything that means something to me_

_**You sure you're not thinking too much on this**_

_NO he wouldn't just let an opportunity like this go he wants anyone who survived on that planet dead_

_**Maybe he just wants you**_

_Oh he will get me but not the way he thinks_

_**Hmm I'm liking our stay in this slam more and more by the second**_

_Does it help to know Riddick has been here before_

_**It does, Butcher Bay has changed so much since the last time he was here, gives us more of a challenge.**_

---- TBC ----

Well I'm Back only one person was expecting this fanfic becoming a trilogy and I would like to thank her;

Loved.By.Night Thank you.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic I have a lot of things planned for it and hope I get all of them in it.

Note: I don't know if its true but in this fanfic if you become a Necromonger you live an extremely longer life than you would have when you were a normal human my excuse to explain an upcoming romance in this fanfic.

Padme4000.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie smiled a cat like grin then placed her hands flat against the wall and pushed as hard as she could.

The result of this was Vaako was sent a few paces away from her.

Cocking her head to the side Jackie pointed out to Vaako "If you haven't noticed yet I just challenged you and _you _are meant to fight me not just stand there…." Before she could even think of finishing that sentence she had to do a side role or be at the end of a very painful kick to the ribs.

_Now that's more like it_

_**About time he started fighting I was getting bored**_

_Yeah yeah you're always bored unless we're in a fight._

This time when she went for a roll she brought her leg up and kicked Vaako in the back sending him nearly to the ground.

Standing up she decided to bring the fight to him instead of defending, she did a flip over him when he looked her away now bringing her behind him then fell back onto her hands bringing both legs up kicking him in the back again.

The only problem with that attack it may be effective but if you land wrong after performing it the attack would leave you vulnerable and as she hadn't perfected that attack she just fell onto her back instead of using her legs to bring her to a standing position.

Half way getting up she was kicked underneath her extremely hard which sent her flipping into the air and back onto her back.

Not reacting fast enough caused her to be kicked again but the next time he went to kick her she grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground then having just about enough of being kicked she tackled him to make sure he stayed on the ground.

She did not expect to end being the one pinned to the ground with him on top of her holding her arms above her head with one hand then having her legs pinned with his own.

His other hand held a knife to her throat she looked in his eyes then admitted in a whisper "You win."

Vaako grinned and said "What was that I don't think I heard you?"

Jackie growled out this time "You win I lose."

Vaako got of her then told her "You need more training as no matter how good you think you are you should never stop training as it helps you improve skills you already know and helps you figure out how to perform a new tactic."

Jackie looked at him from her spot on the ground "Will you train me?"

He looked at her in shock then decided "If it is what you wish." 

Jackie stood up then "You're not just saying that because my father is your lord Necromonger are you?"

"I believe you have a lesson with the Purifier."

Jackie sighed exasperated "I can miss one gorram lesson you know." When Vaako raises an eyebrow at the word 'Gorram' she explains "Its mandarin I've been learning tad bits here and there." Shaking her head she explained what she meant to explain "Well anyway it's not like I've missed any of his lessons before and he would understand if I'm learning something new."

Vaako nodded not believing he was going to be teaching the kid no woman now who nearly killed him sixteen years ago.

---- Riddick ----

Riddick was not a happy man he knew Jen should have been back with Kyra by now.

When he asked some of his men to look into it they came back with information he especially did not like Jen was caught by a unknown merc who seemed to know how she worked then she was taken to the same slam Kyra was in which happened to be Butcher Bay a place Riddick did not want Jen to be in.

Looking at the information he got about the slam he noticed some big changes in their security _If they didn't up their security I would be fucking insulted._

---- Kyra ----

Kyra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then looked around the room to not find Jen "She did not leave me in here alone."

Getting up she was about to go through the vent when Jen came through it instead with some food which she chucked at Kyra.

Jen looked at Kyra then which made Kyra ask after getting annoyed with the staring "WHAT?" 

Jen looked at the vent then back at Kyra "I think I know who the merc was that brought me in here." 

"Do you because I should say thanks."

Jen shook her head "No you wouldn't especially when he was going to leave as bait on that planet twenty one years ago."

Kyra looked up then when their eyes made contact with each other Jen saw for a split second fear in Kyra's eyes.

"I thought he died back on that planet."

Jen nodded knowing what was running through Kyra's mind as it not so long ago went through her own "Apparently he had more light on him than what he told us not that surprised really I mean its William J. Johns we're talking about here." Jen laughed then informed Kyra "He also a distress beacon on him a ship noticed it and picked him up."

Kyra punched the wall to vent her anger "We didn't all have to die the bastard; more of us could have survived." 

"He only cares about one person himself well that and revenge."

---- Johns ----

Walking around this place brought back memories for Johns all back when he first caught Riddick and brought him to this slam.

It was also the same place Riddick got his shine job he remembered that little detail all too well especially when those eyes were the only things helping everyone get to the ship on that planet.

"Should've ghosted his ass years ago."

---- Jen ----

After telling Kyra to gather as much Intel on the layout of the areas they where allowed she began walking to an area where convicts were not allowed in.

Coming upon a guard she grabbed his gun and pressed the trigger so the gun would fire into his heart.

Creating the noise she wanted to she waited for more guards to appear and when they did she ghosted all their asses after shooting the lights causing the corridor to go into complete darkness.

More and more guards came to help their friends but what they did not know was they were helping Jen figure out how much training they got and what was their main weaknesses in combat.

When no more came she grinned finally figuring something out they were much better at close combat than they were with guns with this information she also guessed why the guards now trained more on close combat rather than weapons which was one word Riddick.

Riddick caused a lot of damage when he was here the main reason probably being the guards only knew how to use guns and not much on close combat.

_They should really concentrate on both areas_

Not hearing the steps behind her she was shocked when there was a gun at her back which shocked her more was the voice "My my you've caused a lot of havoc to the guards of Butcher Bay, reminds me of when Riddick was here. You know I wouldn't be surprised if your daughter was the same."

---- TBC ----

How do you like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie was utterly pissed off, it had been four hours since he said he would train her and he only let her use one type of move until she perfected it or he saw that she needed a change, although he was enjoying making her angry.

Jackie looked up from the ground "I can't do it." For the past thirty minutes he has been making her repeat the move she did on him and the one that ultimately made her lose the fight, this move was the flip where at the end of it instead of ending up on her feet she ended up on her back.

**This is pathetic get up and stop being a gorram kid**

_I can't do it_

**I said get up**

_NO!_

**GET UP!**

In an instant Jackie pushed her body off the ground and finished the move with being on her feet this shocked her as it seems her animal side knew in her anger she would get up using the same technique she was missing from her tactical flip.

Vaako looked at her "Now do the move again."

Jackie looked at him with pure hatred she liked him but this was pushing it, she walked right up to him then growled out "No."

"Do it again."

She moved closer to him so their noses where nearly touching then told him again "No."

Vaako did not like being disobeyed as well as having to repeat himself more than twice so he grabbed her arm and flipped her so she was on her back then pinned her down "As you can see you need training otherwise you would have seen that coming."

Neither of the two saw who was watching them from the shadows.

---- Riddick ----

**Keep an eye on Vaako he may just want to get revenge on your daughter and now he's training her, what better way to get revenge**

**Why not just kill him now?**

_That isn't my decision_

**Jen's not here**

_I'm not fucking going against my mate_

**Scared?**

_I just know my mate_

Riddick stayed for a little bit longer watching Vaako train his daughter while he watched from the shadows.

---- Jen ----

The shock resided and Jen grinned "You really did pull a number on us didn't you Johns. My daughter would love to meet you so she can get the chance to ghost your ass."

He started making Jen move down the corridor into an area she wasn't meant to be in that being he was leading her to the guard's quarters.

Once in his 'room' he shoved her onto the bed then pointed the gun at her "I learnt a lot over the years such as Riddick becoming the Lord of the Nercromongers you both having a daughter and…"

The way his eyes lit up made Jen uneasy and that didn't happen that much, when it did happen you would usually have to worry and now would be that time "And what Johns." 

"Now Now that isn't any way to treat someone who knows something you want to know."

She knew what he wanted her to say but she never really did have manners "Fuck You."

See no manners at all and she should have some, you would think that she would since she is at gun point and the person holding the gun knows something she wants to know.

Just then five guards dragged Kyra into the room then dumped her onto the bed next to Jen, the guards then left after an order from Johns.

Kyra looked confused "The guards only take orders from their boss."

"They where told to take orders from me not like that will do them any good when I am finished here." Finishing he grinned at them both.

"And…"

"Oh you still want to know that well since you didn't say please you will have to wait." Kyra looked at Jen in confusion but saw something she didn't expect to see Jen's body was ever so slightly shaking from her being uneasy.

**Stop Shaking**

_He isn't out for revenge_

**What do you mean?**

_He is out for something else he now sees revenge is so small compared to other things._

**You mean you actually believe he knows something of value.**

_I don't believe it I know it_

**Don't you dare!**

"Please."

Kyra and Johns looked pretty damn shocked when that one word came out of her mouth and Kyra even went to saying "What the hell?"

Jen looked to Kyra then to Johns "Please will you tell me, I have a daughter and if its something that can end up hurting her I would do anything to stop that or know what it is even if I have to say please to you."

If Johns wasn't shocked after that he became even more shocked when a tear slid from her eyes "Mercs are hiring Convicts to go against Riddick now I am not with that idea so I am going to get the convicts here to kill the other convicts that are after Riddick."

Jen blinked once then twice "You are going to help Riddick."

"I'm helping myself by doing this." Johns grinned then told her "They will use your daughter to get him and believe me they will have fun with her."

The growl that came out of Jen created fear in both Kyra and Johns but not as much as the look in her eyes "Well then I'll help you kill those bastards that ally themselves with Mercs." She walked to him then asked "What do they get if they succeed?"

"Your daughter, Kyra and You. Also they would become the new Lord Necromonger, now I hate to point it out but I rather have Riddick as their lord than a convict that will kill people and rape innocent people."

Jen looked at Johns then stated "You finally seem to make some sense."

Kyra stood up and came to stand next to Jen "I'm in if it means protecting Jackie, Jen, Riddick and myself also including the rest of mankind."

Johns decided to add a sarcastic remark "How heroic of you both."

Kyra then decided to imitate him "How heroic of you."

**I don't like this**

_For once I agree with you but if it means protecting Jackie I will work with him_

**Seems like we have some recruiting to do here in Butcher Bay**

_We also have to find out if anyone here is working with the Mercs_

An animalistic grin appeared on Jen's face "Let the battle begin."

**Let the War Begin.**


End file.
